


Watch Me Burn

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>073. Heat. for lover100<br/>hp_humpdrabbles: maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is that I love you too much to walk away, though. {"Love the Way You Lie" - Eminem ft. Rihanna})<br/>12. Dragon of shadow. for smorgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Burn

She burnt like fire, hot, almost scalding against his fingers. Her nails dragging across his back, creating a different kind of burn. Every once in a while she’d let him claim her like this, mark her as his, hands holding her wrists and threatening to never let go. Then she’s flip them over, asserting her power and telling him she was his, despite appearances. She’d toss her red hair back and tense around him, fire burning out until they were left cold. She’d promise she really would be his someday and he’d pretend to be indifferent. They were both liars.


End file.
